Kings of Boston
by ekrolo2
Summary: KoB tells the tale of James Alexander, an mutant who performs various crimes in service of the mutant led Campbell crime family as their enforcer and one of the dons most trusted foot soldiers. Bad Blood deals with an unknown enemy coming to Boston and threatening to instigate a bloody turf war between the rivaling Campbell and Cole families. Entire cast is OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Kings of Boston: Bad Blood #0**

The night sky was covered with brown rain clouds with thunder completely illuminating the darkly lit streets of Boston for a brief moment with each strike. The rain poured and covered every inch of the city, the streets were vacant with no man or beast daring to be out in a storm of this magnitude, with the exception of a single black limousine driving along the road as if it were any other regular night.

Inside the limo, there were two men. The first man was the limousine driver; his name was Robert, an older gentleman in his mid 60s who wore a standard uniform for a man of his profession with greying hair and a pair of glasses on his face. The second one was a shorter man, bald man, about 5"3 in height in his late 40 called Christian. He wore an all brown tuxedo with a tie bearing a red & black circle pattern on it.

Christian simply sat in the limo in silence with his arms crossed, one leg placed over the other and his cell phone in his hand with him dialling a number on it. He placed the phone next to his ear and waited for his call to get through by watching the rain fall outside. Once the call finally got through he was greeted by his boss, Silus Brown.

Christian (Curious & Jokingly): What took ya so long to answer? I thought I was gonna die of old age waiting for you to call.

Silus (Happy): You're a real comedian you know that? If you must know I was busy finishing that new deal with our new friends at Oscorp. (Curious) I assume the negotiations with the Coles went well?

Christian (Relaxed): They did go well, for the most part, Coles kid wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of his old man calling a truce with us, I'm telling you Si, that kid is gonna be trouble down the road.

Silus (Calm): If he becomes a problem well deal with him but only if we have no other choice, we suffered a lot of casualties from the last war with them and I don't intend to start another one for a long, long time.

Christian (Anxious): I know how you feel but still we can't be too car-

At that moment a lighting bolt struck the limousine in the mid section, splitting it clean in half with each part spinning and flipping wildly on the road, using the power of his mutation, Christian was able to transform into his rock form in time in order to protect himself from most of the damage.

He transformed back into his regular human form in order to slip out of the wrecked portion of his limousine and immediately ran across the road in order too see if Robert was fine, as he did so he tried to call Silus and tell him what happened but the electricity fried his phone.

Christian (Thoughts & Angry): Stupid piece of….

Just as he crossed about half of the street, another lightning bolt struck the ground next to him, nearly hitting him in the process. He rolled out of the way and immediately pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the rooftops.

Christian (Thoughts & Suspicious): This is either another lightning bolt that just so happened to nearly hit me again, or some one is controlling this….

Another lightning bolt came at him and he effortlessly jumped out of the way of it and noticed a man standing on the edge of a nearby building, Christian immediately opened fire on him but the man seemingly transformed into lightning itself and by entering nearby wires was able to get over to another roof where Christian couldn't attack him from a distance.

Christian (Thoughts & cocky): So you want me to fight you one on one punk? Big mistake pal.

Placing his pistol back into its holster, Christian transformed his entire body into gray, rock like skin and ran his fingers into the building and slowly began climbing it in order to face his would be killer.

Christian (Yelling & Angry): Alright you little bastard, who ever you are come on out so I can properly thank you for messing up my ride!

? (Calm): Such an empty threat, an imbecile like you doesn't stand a chance against some one like me, especially not in this weather.

Christian's eyes widened upon hearing this low and cold voice from behind him, he immediately spun around and drove his fist into the ground. The assassin again turned into lightning to avoid his attack and reformed behind him.

Christian (Thoughts & Annoyed): Son of a...

He pulled out his pistol to fire on him, but his adversary was quicker for he was able to fire a single bolt of lightning straight into the barrel of the gun causing it to explode in Christian's hand.

? (Calm): I expected more from you Christian, with a nickname like „The River way Butcher"I thought you'd be better at this.

Christian (Angry & Yelling): You little punk! Do you have any idea who you're messing with?!

He charged at his assassin throwing caution to the wind, his adversary raised one hand in the air while the other was pointed at Christian. The assassin absorbed the lightning produced from the clouds above and by channelling it through his body he fired it through his other hand and completely engulfed Christian in it.

**...**

Robert slowly re-gained consciousness and placed his hand on his forehead, upon examination he noticed he was bleeding from a cut above the eye he no doubt sustained from the crash; he slowly unbuckled himself from the driver's seat, opened the door and fell to the ground below.

He looked around to see where Christian was and his question was answered when he fell seemingly out of the sky with a barrage of lightning continuously attacking him. He yelled in pain as the electricity coursed through his body but his screams of pain and agony vanished as he lost consciousness and returned to his human form.

The assailant lowered himself from the rooftop using static electricity from the palms of his hand. He walked up to the unconscious Christian and placed the man over his shoulder with ease, he then turned his attention to the half conscious Robert who had been observing the end of their battle for a while now.

? (Relaxed): So you survived my attack? Not bad… For a human anyway, (walking up to Robert) ordinarily I would kill you and make sure there were no witnesses, but today's your lucky day because (kneeling next to Robert) Im feeling quite generous, so in order to repay this small debt you owe me, I need a favour to ask of you.

Robert (Exhausted): Go…. to… hell….

? (Relaxed): I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, as for my request, tell your boss the Coles send their regards and that were going to be seeing him very soon.

Robert watched as the assailant got up and raised his foot, he caught one last glimpse of the man before his boot came crashing down in his face and instantly knocked him out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kings of Boston: Bad Blood #1**

James laid in his bed with his pillow over his head in a deep peaceful sleep oblivious to the storm that raged on outside and to the events which transpired in it. His sleep was cut short when his cell phone rang and woke up him. He raised the pillow ever so slightly to scowl at the damn thing before finally mustering the strength to reach out it and see who was calling him. His scowl and anger only intensified once he saw it was his long time partner Tony calling.

James (half-asleep & annoyed): This better be important enough to wake me up at 3AM or I swear to God….

Tony (serious): Christians been kidnapped and Roberts in the hospital.

This news immediately shook him out of his state of half-sleep.

James (shocked): How the hell did this happen?!

Tony (serious): It went down a couple of hours ago; the two of em were driving from that big Oscorp meeting when some one attacked their limo and now Rob is unconscious and Christians just vanished. The boss wants you and me here to keep Rob safe in case these assholes come back and try to finish the job.

James got out of his bed and opened his wardrobe and took out a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a jacket out of it and began dressing himself, never letting the phone leave his ear.

James (concerned & curious): You know everyone's gonna blame the Coles for this right?

Tony (calm): They already are, the boss is in a meeting with the Capos and Underbosses as we speak but since there's no evidence the Coles were involved in any way the boss should be able to keep them in line, for now…

James (concerned): Then let's hope Robert gives us some good news.

Tony (concerned): Amen to that brother. **… **

Silus sat behind his desk massaging the side of his forehead in order to ease the headache he was getting from listening to his various lieutenants squabble over the Christian situation.

Capo 1: (angry & yelling): It's obvious the Coles are responsible for this! I bet those assholes wanted us to let our guard down so they could take us out by surprise!

Capo 2 (angry & yelling): He's right! Who else could it be? The Coles have been trying to wipe us out for centuries, are we really surprised they're trying to do it again?

This is what the meeting had essentially been from the start with every single Capo and Underboss throwing out words like pay back, war and revenge against the Coles and all yelling at the top of their lungs to just drive the point home.

Underboss (angry & yelling): We were idiots to ever consider a truce with those bastards, I say we attack em now and this time we make sure they don't get back up like last time.

Silus heard this proposal and it instantly made his blood boil in anger. He removed his right hand from his head, formed it into a fist and slammed it against the table immediately silencing everyone else in the room.

Silus (furious & low voice): Each and every one of you is going to shut the hull up this instant and sit the fuck down this instant.

The various Capos and Underbosses gulped and sat down quietly as their aging boss looked at them with disgust and hatred in his eyes.

Silus (furious & low voice): Have you all forgotten what happened during the last turf wars we had with the Coles? Do you remember all the people we lost during those? Each and every one of you here lost a family member, myself included and now instead of making sure our families future generations don't have to suffer the same way you'd rather start another war?!

He slammed his fist against the table once more only this time the entire room shook as if an earth quake had happened.

Silus (furious & low voice): Listen here and listen good because I won't say this again: if any of you attack or harm the Coles in any way, shape or form and destroy the delicate peace we've been trying to achieve for years now, I will find the person responsible and I will make sure they and they're entire blood line are erased from not just the face of the Earth, but from our families history books as well. I will make sure you and every single person related to you from the past, present and future is eradicated and forgotten, have I made myself clear?

The Capos and Underbosses all nodded and silently left the room leaving a tired Silus inside. The aging crime boss sighed and leaned back in his chair waiting for James's call and hoping it would bring some good news. **…. **

James exited the elevator of the Massachusetts General Hospital once it reached the third floor. He made his way through the busy halfway leading to Roberts's room. It was easy enough to spot with two bodyguards in black business suits standing on the opposite side of the door. He approached the door and tried to enter but it the guard on the right placed his hand on his chest and stopped him in his tracks.

Guard (cold): Sorry James but we can't let you in without knowing for sure it's really you. After what happened in Paris I'm sure you understand.

James (calm): Just make it quick okay.

The guard nodded and took out a small remote device from his pocket, by pressing a button a tiny needle extended out from it, James let the needle pierce his finger as it took a blood sample and proved it was really him and not a shape shifter.

Guard (cold): You can go in.

James entered the room and saw Tony looking out the window, he then noticed Robert lying in his bed hooked up to several machines, he walked up to his bed and took a look at the doctors notes.

James (thoughts): Leg fracture... Multiple blows and injures to the skull... Moderate Blood Loss... (curious): Who the hell could've done this too him?

Tony (calm): No clue, but hopefully our guy on the inside is gonna give us something to go on.

James simply nodded and continued to read the notes hoping to find some clue to help unravel the mystery. **... **

Commissioner Rachel Flynn sat behind her desk doing her paper work and waiting for Martinez to give her the report about the Slater disappearance. She had been on the force for years and she was there when the last bloody turf war between the Campbell's and the Coles and the thought of another possibly starting up sent shivers down her spine.

As she finished the last piece of paper work she leaned back in her chair and removed the strands of red hair that were dangling in front of her eyes.

Rachel (thoughts & mad): Damn mutants…. Nothing goods happened to this town ever since they showed up…..

Her moment of peace was cut short when her phone started to ring; she sighed and answered the call.

Rachel (curious): Hello?

Martinez (serious): Hey chief it's me; I just finished talking to all the witnesses and the forensic team.

Rachel (worried & curious): Please tell me you've got some good news for me….

Martinez (serious): I wish I did chief, apparently Christian got attacked by some freak who could shoot lightning, according to eye witness accounts he turned into The Thing and tried to fight him but he lost and got taken away, the guy responsible apparently talked to his driver for a little while before knocking the old bastard out.

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed as her worst fears had just been confirmed. The Coles are a mutant family well known for their use of elemental based powers and once word got out a lightning user was responsible for taking Christian away all hell would break loose.

Rachel (serious): All right here's how were gonna do this, I want you and all the forensic guys to keep their damn mouths shut, if the Campbell's here about this we are all going to be up shit creek without a boat so I want this to stay a secret for as long as possible until were 100% the Coles were behind this, got it?

Martinez (worried): I'll try chief but you know how it is with this town, word spreads pretty fast around here.

Rachel (serious): I know, believe me I know but do it anyway, the more time we can buy for ourselves the bigger shot we have of stopping these two freak families from killing each other and anyone else caught in the cross fire.

Martinez (serious): You got it chief. Rachel (glad): Thank you. **…... **

Martinez leaned against a wall as he looked at his phone and went through his contacts stopping upon reaching his "fathers" number, he looked around and noticed no one was looking at his general direction and began typing a message for his contact within the Campbell family. **… **

Tony was sitting in the chair next to the sleeping Robert play Angry Birds as he waited for James to return with some food and drinks. Just as he was about to finish the level perfectly his phone vibrated causing him to miss his mark. He groaned and checked his message box, a sense of relief and dread came over him at the same time once he saw it was Martinez who sent it. He gulped and opened the message, hoping for the best but instead his worst fears had come true….

Martinez (message): Your guy Christian got attacked by a guy who could control lightning, the guy kicked Christian's ass and took him away then knocked out Robert just before leaving. Looks like the Coles are starting to move against you guys again.

Tony simply stared at his phone as his mind processed this new information, he read it through over and over hoping it would somehow change and deliver some good knows but deep down he knew very well what this meant, he put his phone back in his pocket and sighed with a single thought going through his mind

Tony (thoughts & worried): Fucking hell...

To be continued…..


End file.
